


Under The Mistletoe

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: AU Christmas Juke fluff #3!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Under The Mistletoe

'Under the Mistletoe'

————————————————————

Everyone had helped finish trimming the tree, and had finally headed off to bed, leaving Luke and Julie sitting on the couch, scribbling ideas for a new song.

Or, so it appeared.

_The kids are in bed and the fireplace is popping_

_and we’ve hung all of the stockings_

_Come a little closer darling_

_Uh, uh, uh, oh-oh_

_It’s that time of year and the snow is gently falling_

_I can hear the sleigh bells calling_

_Come a little closer darling_

_Uh, uh, uh, oh-oh_

_So take my hand and just look up,_

_with the mistletoe above_

_Can you feel the Christmas love?_

“Are they all gone?”

Julie turned and looked around, “Yup, just us now.”

“Good.” Luke wrapped his arm around her, “C’mere.”

_Oh oh_

_Kiss me under the mistletoe_

_Baby, I’ll never let you go_

_Hold me, I’ll be your one and only_

_Cause every single wish that I had written on my list has come true,_

_when I found you_

_You know what to do_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Uh oh, under the mistletoe_

_Uh oh, under the mistletoe_

_Uh oh, under the mistletoe_

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. “I love everyone, but it is nice to have a little quiet time just with us.”

Luke mumbled in agreement, tapping on his phone, then, “Yes! There we go.” He set it on the coffee table as a Christmas song began to softly play.

_Star on the tree everything is picture perfect_

_All the work was surely worth it_

_Now sit back cause you deserve it_

_Uh, uh, uh, oh-oh_

_I hear the carols in the air,_

_and the lights are shining bright_

_You’re my dream come true tonight_

Julie tilted her face up to him, “You’re adorable.”

“I’m _not_.”

“You _are_.”

“Not. _Puppies_ are adorable. I’m handsome.”

She snickered, “Well, Mr. Handsome, what are you gonna do about that?”

_Oh, oh_

_Kiss me under the mistletoe_

_Baby, I’ll never let you go_

_Hold me, I’ll be your one and only_

_Cause every single wish that I had written on my list has come true,_

_when I found you_

_You know what to do_

_Under the mistletoe_

Julie pointed up to the ceiling where she had seen her dad carefully hang some mistletoe on the light fixture, right above the couch, before he went to bed. Ray had caught her eye and just grinned mischievously when she shook her head at him, unable to stop a small smile.

_That look in your eyes got me feeling something magical_

_That fire so bright has me feeling something spiritual,_

_and now that you’re mine I can see that you’re my miracle_

_Christmas will last all year,_

_now that you are here_

“Huh. I know _just_ what to do about that.”Luke shifted to face her, his hand coming up to stroke through her hair and slide behind her neck, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

_Kiss me under the mistletoe_

_Baby, I’ll never let you go_

_Hold me, I’ll be your one and only_

_Cause every single wish that I had written on my list has come true,_

_when I found you_

_You know what to do_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Cause every single wish that I had written on my list has come true,_

_(uh oh, under the mistletoe)_

_when I found you_

_(uh oh, under the mistletoe)_

_You know what to do_

_(uh oh, under the mistletoe)_

_Under the mistletoe_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Under The Mistletoe - Stephanie Stack
> 
> This is my shortest one of these, but I just posted a pretty long chapter of AMOQC, so I figured it was a good time for this one.


End file.
